This invention relates generally to coated frozen comestibles. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles which can be reconstituted by microwave heating or by baking in a conventional oven, and which exhibit good storage stability. This invention relates as well, to the frozen comestibles produced by the described and claimed process.
Batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles are widely used, both in large scale food preparation operations, such as are found in restaurants and public institutions, and on a smaller scale, in the preparation of meals in the home. Frozen comestibles generally are popular due to their storage stability, relative ease of reconstitution and economy.
Frozen comestibles typically have a high water content and release a substantial amount of free water when they are heated. When conventional batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles such as poultry, fish, red meats, and vegetables are subjected to microwave heating or to baking in a conventional oven, the released free water saturates the coating, making it non-adherent, mushy, pasty in flavor, and generally organoleptically undesirable. This problem is aggravated in conventional batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles which are subjected to repeated freeze-thaw cycles during storage. In order to obtain a crisp, brown continuous outer coating on the surface of such products, it has heretofore been necessary to reconstitute the batter coated and breaded comestibles only by frying, which produces high cooking temperatures that drive off the free water.
If batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles could be made in a way which permitted not only reconstitution by microwave heating or by baking in a conventional oven, but also permitted extended storage, an important contribution to the art would be at hand. Such products would be well received in the marketplace both due to their storage characteristics and because, when reconstituted, they would be healthier and more economical than prior such products reconstituted by frying, which requires the addition of expensive, high calorie fats and oils. Furthermore, the product would be more convenient to use than currently available frozen comestibles since reconstitution by microwave heating can be accomplished far more rapidly than reconstitution by frying or by any other presently known method.
It has been suggested that batter coated and breaded frozen comestibles including poultry, fish, red meats and vegetables be subjected to a pre-frying step prior to packaging to partially cook the coating, thereby improving the end product obtained by microwave heating or conventional oven baking. Unfortunately, even this pre-frying step is insufficient to make possible the desired product because presently known batter and breaded coatings prepared in this manner are subject to migration across the coatings of internal product moisture and external cooking oil. This causes undesirable surface oil and moisture saturation on reconstitution.
Another approach which has been suggested for producing a crisp, browned end product from batter coated frozen comestibles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,603. That patent describes the use of a single edible oil/starch/particulate coating which is applied to the frozen comestible prior to packaging. Unfortunately, when the frozen comestible is reconstituted, the edible oil fraction of the coating becomes fluid and, together with the internal moisture of the comestible, causes the coating to soften significantly, producing an undesirable reconstituted product.